a valintine in the cherry blossoms
by bloodstainedlace
Summary: arashi x sorata, the x gang during valintines fluff


A/N: hiya yeah I finanly gota fic up ^______^ YAY!!!!!! Anyways I finaly got over my writers block but tha only idea I had to do wasa lemon and I decided that it would look bad if my first fic was lika porno thing so I decided to do a lil cute sorashi fic bout valentines day and I do not plan to kill sorata in this fic so sorry all the ppl who were looking for a death fic any ways on to tha fic.  
  
Oh crap I forgot the disclaimer  
Disclaimer: I do not own X/1999 or any of the characters in it, CLAMP does not me (but if I did own it I prolly wouldn't kill off sorata TT_TT) and I could never amount to there character developing abilities or drawings (I suck)  
  
Theses are hearts ( 3 VALINTINES DAY3  
  
She woke up early in the cold, February morning, as Yuzuriha cried for everyone to get up for school, she moaned in protest and laid back under the warmness of the blankets, trying to get back to sleep,  
  
5 minuets passed and still no successes, she decided to get out of bed to give her something to do instead of just laying there, she went to her window and pulled away the curtains, it was a gray cold morning and looked like it might rain later the day, she smiled, she had always found rain comforting.  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
Some one was at her door she figured it was Yuzuriha making sure she was awake (she had a record of going back to sleep after being woken up already)  
  
"Come in" she said as she was walking towards her closet to get her uniform  
  
The door cracked a lil bit and sorata's head popped in  
  
"SORATA?! Get out!! I'm not dressed!!!!!" she screamed as she tried to grab a blanket around her and slam the door  
  
"Wha-?" *BAM* he tried to talk as Arashi slammed the door on his head "OW!!!!!"  
  
"GET OUT!!" she screamed  
  
"Well you said I could come in," he said in protest  
  
"Yeah! Because I thought you were Yuzuriha"  
  
"Oh.uh sorry I guess I should I tell ya who I am next time then hm?"  
  
There wasn't a answer witch meant a very forceful 'YES'  
  
Sorata tried to lighten the mood "Oh and let me comment you on your cute oh-so-sexy panties" he said with a bit of teasing cockiness and a big smile  
  
Arashi pulled her shirt over her head, and blushed even harder than she was already.  
  
Sorata chuckled as he could hear her growling and almost feel the anger from there on the other side of the door as he waited patiently  
  
"Can I come in yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh come on why not? If it's about the panty thing I'm sorry."  
  
"NO!!"  
  
::Sigh:: and with that Sorata leaned against the wall again  
  
Arashi got dressed grabbed her suitcase and put something in her pocket and then turned the door to get out of her room and Sorata saw her again (this time in more clothes on) as he started to fallow her she tried to ignore him  
  
" ~Heyyy nnnnneeeeee-ccchhhhaaaannn~" he said he said drawing out the words slow and full of happiness making it sound like he knew something she didn't  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do ya know what day it is?"  
  
" The fourteenth.?"  
  
"Yup" he said with a big smile  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"ITS VALINTINES DAY!!!!!!!!" he yelled to her with a big smile  
  
'Oh.. no' arashi thought with a face full of horror and surprise  
  
And with that sorata gave her a big box of chocolates and caught her in a huge hug  
  
"We can look back at this day, later and reminisce how immature we once were!" he said one arm around her the other raised to his heart, fake tears swelling in oversized eyes with a big smile  
  
You could see a vein popping out of her head as she told him "ok you can get off now"  
  
He held her a little bit longer and smelled her hair 'cherries' he said to himself, he loved that smell  
  
With that he let go (actually Arashi kinda had to force him off but you get the point) and they started to walk down the stairs to the others  
  
They started down the stairs and they could smell Yuzuriha cooking already they looked at the table and saw all the food was red or pink, some naturally that way and some had food coloring, and you could tell Yuzuriha had not forgotten valentines day; she was wearing her uniform but with a big pink bow instead of the usual one and had her hair with red strips in it with wash out color dye and her hair it two little pigtails (or as close as they would come to it) with pink ribbons to tie it. And kamui was stuck sitting at the table as unperky as could be yet yuzuria had some how made him put on a little pin that said "kiss me" in the shape of a little heart. He looked miserable sitting there, all he looked like he wanted to do was go back to bed they watched him sit there eating some pink scrambled eggs.  
  
"Hi Yuzuriha!!! Happy valentines day!!!!!" said Sorata as he passed her  
  
"Hiya kamui you look like your in the holiday spirits!!!"  
Kamui scold at him and said to him self more than Sorata "im surrounded by walking retards"  
  
Arashi walked by mutters to him "I know how you feel" after they ate they started walking to school she had gotten a box of pocky from yuzeria and they shared it on the way and some guy that went to clamp had given them both small valentines he said he was giving them to every pretty girl he saw and then handed one to kamui.  
  
Sorata busted out laughing  
  
"HAHAHA you see? Im not the only one who thinks so!!!"  
  
Kamui gave him a cold glare (a/n: hey im not dissing kamui by calling him pretty, its true!! He IS a pretty guy, im not saying he's not hot trust me he is but the fact remains isa pretty boy)  
  
They walked up to the school cherry blossoms blooming everywhere and the school had a whole garden. Sorata tried to wrap an arm around Arashi's waist and half way there he caught her staring at him and hand raised ready to slap. ^_^;; he sighed and put his hand back at his side  
  
They walked down the side walk and Yuzuriha turned off on the jr.high side and kamui, Sorata and arashi kept walking to the high school building (a/n: the clamp academy is divided in to different section; elementary, jr high, high school, and collage 'I got all this from clamp school dectives' ^_^) they all had class A4 except for two classes; kamui had p.e 2nd with the other sophomores, and Sorata and arashi had it 4th with the juniors, as they walked in to the first class they could see that the there class had gotten valentines spirit to, the walls and desks were all done in pink and red and there were hearts every were arashi sighed and kamui moaned as they took there seats  
  
As Arashi sat down she already saw a pile of candy on her desk (these prolly came from the kids that don't have the nerves to give them in person) she looked around and saw some on kamui and sorata's too, she saw a girl, tan skin and bleached blond hair and a lot of makeup walk up to Sorata and give him a package of candy he took the candy and thanked her and turned towards a friend of his, the girl whispered something in his ear, arashi could feel heat rising in her, Sorata jumped a little surprised by whatever she said and was trying to wave her off as politely as he could, she pouted a little but finally got the idea, she balled her fist up and walked back to her group of friends, all of them starting giving arashi cold stares, every one knew that Sorata Arisagawa was in love with arashi Kishuu, at first they thought it was just a rumor but Sorata declared his love to her publicly and every one saw, most would think embarrassed about it but he was very proud of the fact, and arashi seems to be embarrassed enough for the both  
  
First class went ok by standards she was getting a lot more candy than she thought about half of them were given to her anomously just by putting them in her locker or on her desk, the girls she ate lunch with would laugh and joke that it was because she scared all the boys off. After p.e. They went back to class and she ran into Sorata and kamui Sorata was making fun of him for getting so many valentines from as many guys as girls just then kamui was stopped in the hallway by a *ahem* um how do I say this.feminine boy and was given another chocolate wile sorta was snickering in the background, kamui sighed as they walked away from the guy and they saw Arashi  
  
"hi" kamui said sounding a lil pissed  
  
"hiya beautiful!" said Sorata handing her a hershys kiss, as he leaned in closer to her face to kiss her on the cheek but he was caught by her glare before he could  
  
As they sat down she saw a shy little girl with pig tails handed Sorata a chocolate and ran off before he could even say thank you, he put the chocolate in his back pack witch was already about full, arashi noticed this and scolded  
  
'I not jealous' she thought to her self after the girl left, 'I was just.ok I cant think of a answer but i wasn't jealous ok?.. hold it wait..Who am I asking? Oh no im talking to my self again'  
her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.  
  
She spun around to see a boy winking at her. It was Hojou naomo, he was sitting in the seat behind her and was smiling at her  
  
"What is it?" he said annoyed  
  
"Hey there" he said slyly "happy valentines day" he said handing her a thing of chocolate  
  
"Yeah whatever" she said emotionless turning back around  
  
"Hey wait" he said tugging on a piece of her hair  
  
"WHAT?!" she said turning around trying to get Her hair out of his hands but he had a tight hold on it  
  
"So whatcha doin after school?" he said, he had a lock of her hair in between his middle finger and thumb and was twirling it around with his index finger  
  
"Nothing that concerns you" she said coldly  
  
"Ouch I think you hurt my feelings"  
  
"Oh sorry didn't mean to" she said with an obvious hint of sarcasms  
  
"Yeah you want to kiss me and make it better?" he said with a pout  
  
"In your dreams" she said narrowing her eyes  
  
"Only the wet ones baby" he said with a smirk  
  
She started to turn back around when she felt him tug on her hair again before she got there, she turned towards him again not even saying any thing she was way to pissed for that now  
  
"So what did you say you were doing after school?" he said playing with her hair again  
  
Arashi was about to say something when she heard a voice talking to hojou right at her ear  
  
"She's coming home with me" Sorata said  
  
Arashi tilted her head towards him, he was bent over her desk his hands grabbing the sides tightly as if it was the only thing keeping him from hitting the guy in the face right now, his head was lying on her shoulder and he was staring fiercely at hojou  
  
"yeah well I think the girl can decide what she wants" said hojou now staring up at sorata  
  
"Yeah and I think she's already decided that she wants nothing to do with you" he took her hair out of his hands careful not to pull it  
  
"Yeah well what makes you think shed want to go to your house?" he said slyly, every one had seen Sorata hit on her and she turn him down  
  
"Because we live together." He said with a big smile  
  
At that hojous (and some other people who though there was going to be a fight) jaw dropped, Sorata had on the biggest smile and arashi just dropped her head and blushed  
  
'he knows he's exaggerating, there thinking that we live alone as a couple, they all don't know that we all live together me him kamui Yuzuriha (a/n: im not sure if Karen and Aoki live w/ them) he's throwing this way out of proportion and he's loving it!!!'  
  
Hojou laughed  
"hahaha your joking right?" he said more in hope than in certainty  
  
"Nope. You can ask her yourself," he said still with a broad grin  
  
Hojou turned towards arashi  
  
"Arashi?"  
  
Arashi kept staring at the ground  
  
"Well yes but we don't liv-" every thing else she said was drowned out by people talking now everyone in the class was watching them now, she closed her eyes but could still hear there voices  
  
Sorata: see I told you, now BACK OFF  
  
Hojou: wha? But when?  
  
Boy: dude did ya hear?  
  
Boy 2: huh what's goin on?  
  
Boy: Sorata and arashi have been living together the whole time!!  
  
Boy 2: you for real? Man, lucky bastard  
  
Arashi could hear kamui snickering in the background 'yeah I bet he thinks this is real funny' she thought she could hear a friend of hers that sits at the same lunch table talking to her but she couldn't hear what she was saying she felt like she was fixing to break down and scream but she decided better than that  
  
She stood up and looked at Sorata " I think you need to get this sorted out NOW" she looked towards kamui "make sure he doesn't fuck it up"  
  
Kamui nodded and arashi left the room, with one boy looking at the now closed door and twenty other students staring at him  
  
~*~  
  
Arashi walked outside she looked around, no one else was on campus right now she couldn't see anyone on the high school wing at all, it had started to sprinkle out side, the sun was still shining but she could feel the droplets on her face, she looked off the side walk and saw one of clamps huge cherry trees, they were know for there cherry trees to be bigger than normal but no one really knew what made it happen, she looked around her one more time to make sure no one could see her and with that she floated about a foot in the air, looked around to make sure she didn't get any weird stares from some one she didn't know was there and took off towards the tree tops  
  
In the class room.  
  
Arashi left shutting the door behind her and now every one was staring at Sorata and kamui  
  
"Well then what's going on" hojou asked looking at Sorata suspiciously  
  
"Well.uh..me and arashi do technically live together" he said  
  
Kamui gave him a cold stare that creepily reminded him of Arashi's  
  
"::Sigh:: but we don't live alone we also live with kamui, and Yuzuriha nieko, and we don't have any special kind of relationship she sleeps in a completely different room than mine and we don't sleep together (once again im only up to the 11th book on X and im not sure if Karen ,Aoki and Subaru live in the mansion or not)  
  
Every one stared and Sorata, and started asking him questions all at once  
  
"Ha ha I knew you were lying" hojou said pointing a finger at him  
  
"Wha- well why do you guys live together all by yourselves?" asked a girl  
  
"yes were are your parents?" asked another  
  
Sorata leaned off the desk and walked to the door, he was leaving, closing the door behind him on a antisocial screaming kamui  
  
"Sorata!! Don't leave me with all these people!!" he said as all the people started to crowd around him for answers.  
  
He stepped outside and looked for her 'where is she' he though, he knew she wouldn't leave the campus and probable would stay on the high school wing but he couldn't see her anywhere,  
  
He felt something brush across his ear,  
  
On instinct he grabbed for it and caught it in his hand he opened it and saw that it was a sakura petal, he looked around and saw the tree it came from, taking a closer look he saw what he was looking for,  
  
Arashi was looking at the petals fall, she gently shook the limb and watched them again, she felt a branch bend behind her, she turned around and saw Sorata sitting there looking at a petal in his hand intently  
  
"Isn't it sad how they say they're most beautiful when they die?" he said turning his head looking at her  
  
"What do you want?" she asked turning back towards the petals  
  
"Well I told them the truth" he said in a apologetic way  
  
"And what's your version of the truth?" she asked raising a eyebrow  
  
" That we don't live alone, don't even share rooms and haven't even kissed." he said looking at her  
  
She sighed in relief  
  
"..yet that is" he said finishing and smiling at her  
  
She narrowed her eyes and sighed  
  
"Well thank you for getting rid of hojou for me" she said looking away blushing a little  
  
"Heh don't mention it," he smiled "he just better stay away from my Nee-Chan" he said facing her and poking her in the nose  
  
"You know your very possessive of something that isn't yours.." she said trying her hardest not to smile  
  
"Heh, your mine" he said winking "you just don't know it yet"  
  
"She looked at him with a annoyed gaze "yeah im sure" she said sarcastically  
  
"Hey Arashi ." Sorata started  
  
"What?" she said confused  
  
"Well I was going to give this to you in class but when I went up there that hojou guy was annoying you and I got caught up but."he floated down to his backpack and was getting something out of it, arashi could have sworn that before he did she saw him blush a little but she just told herself it was the light hitting off the rain drops on the petals  
  
He flew back up to the tree with something in his hand  
  
"What is that?" she said a little afraid  
  
Still floating he propped his elbows on her lap and leaned his chin on one hand and with the other he handed arashi a rose, not fully bloomed but the petals were about half way open, it was purple with red tips and blue bases on the petals  
  
" Happy valentines day my nee-chan" he said smiling sincerely and handing it to her  
  
She gasped a little at it "w-what is it?" she asked  
  
"It's a rose, duh" he said in a joking way  
  
"I know that you idiot, I mean why are you giving it to me?" she said annoyed  
  
He placed his head in hr lap and looked at her  
  
"Cuz I love you" he said closing his eyes and smiling  
  
she started to take the rose from his hand, amazed by the color and how perfect it looked  
  
"Careful, there are thorns" he said warningly" trust me I found out for my self"  
  
She looked at his hands and there were scratch marks on the fingers  
  
She grabbed it at the base of the bloom and looked at it 'its so gorgeous' she thought admiring it and how the purple blended in with the red and blue so beautifully  
  
"Any ways" he said looking at the side walk trying to hide the red crawling up on his cheeks "schools about to let out soon" he looked a her "don't you think we need to get out of here before someone sees us up here?"  
  
"How much longer do we have?"  
  
"Uh.." he looked at his watch "bout 2 minuets"  
  
"Ok let's wait at the gates for kamui and Yuzuriha" she said getting off the limb and floating beside him now  
  
They drifted towards the ground and started to walk to the gates they landed, grabbed there bags at the base to the tree and started walking, she had gone a couple of meters in front of him and was walking  
  
'She must still be mad about what I said' he though as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, mad at him self  
  
Arashi gently put the rose in her bag without damaging it she got out what she put in her pocket that morning wile getting dressed and though wile she held it in her hand  
  
'All right am I sure I want to do this?' she looked in the bag again and saw the rose.. 'Yes' she thought  
  
"Hey Sorata!" she shouted without looking at him  
  
"Hm?" he said lifting his head a little  
  
"Catch!" she said and with that she through what was in her hand backwards at him  
  
Sorata looked at the sun coming out and saw something glint in it came closer to him and he snatched it out of the air  
  
He saw a small piece of homemade chocolate in his hand wrapped up in a piece of paper that said 'happy valentines day on it'  
  
He looked up at Arashi's walking body and smiled  
  
The bell rang and all the kids ran out with there own chocolate and bragging about how many people they got it from, but Sorata didn't care. Even though he wouldn't tell anyone that he got a chocolate from her, hers was the only one that mattered.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee im done. Phew im tired its like 2 in the morning ok well what did you think please review, ya know it lifts up a writers self esteem ^u^ (fake way to cherry smile) and I will except flames cuz I know im not that good but anyway just click that button down there  
Click click  
I ( that's my arrow pointing down  
V 


End file.
